


Fire Emblem Incorrect Scenarios

by AManaketeDisguised



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, My First Fanfic, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AManaketeDisguised/pseuds/AManaketeDisguised
Summary: Just Some Boring FE scenarios. Like Incorrect Quotes, but with scenarios.
Relationships: None





	1. I hope this doesn't offend y'all with these scenarios

(FE3H)  
Dimitri: I'm so happy I can be with you...in marriage...  
Edelgard: Yeah...but I regret letting Claude be in charge.  
Claude: *dances to the orchestra playing the Macarena*

(FEH)  
Anna: This is definitely NOT a money-grabber!  
Alfonse: Yeah...sure...

(FEH)  
Lucina: *introducing Eir* In this castle, There's Ike, Fjorm...AND IS THAT HERO-KING MARTH  
Kiran: ...This is the fifth time you've done this, Lucina. Stop scaring the newcomers out. We know you adore Marth.  
Lucina: But-  
Kiran: Just stop.

(FE Fates)  
Corrin: Do you know why I can't choose?  
Ryoma: Why?  
Corrin: Because on one side, I have a lobster, pineapple, redhead, and weak-looking strongman, while on the other hand, an over-protective brother, Ms. Fanservice, a tomatophiliac, and an Onii-chan-screaming cinnamon roll.  
Xander: Oh.


	2. I just wanted to add stuff-for my own fun (all FE3H)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna add some more.

Seteth: Flayn, let me see what you have!

Flayn: A knife! 

Seteth: ...and?

Flayn: We're about to murder bandits!

Female Byleth: Sh*t Flayn, that's all you had to say

Claude: We're the Golden Meme House!

Lysithea: What is a meme?

Sylvain: How about-

Male Byleth: Shut the f*ck up you will have sex with anything that moves

Sylvain: I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with us for lunch

Edelgard: Claude, if you say "Oh Deer, you're just Lion to yourself" again, Dimitri and I will kill you

Claude: Deer Goddess!

Edelgard: *stabs Claude*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm just gonna have some more fun. Nobody is gonna read it though so ok :(

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi if you actually read this.  
> The weak-looking strongman part is a reference to Sakura's high stats (do you even lift, onii-chan?), I think Xander is overly-protective, and I would call Hinoka a redhead.  
> Please don't get angry at me; I just ship Dimigard.  
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
